The present disclosure relates to refining and recovering one or more grain oil products from a biorefinery that uses at least one or more grain feedstocks that can ultimately be used to convert sugar into one or more biochemicals.
Oil that is present in the grain feedstock can be recovered as a co-product. There is a continuing need to provide methods and systems to improve the profile of one or more chemical constituents in a grain oil product that is recovered as a co-product from a biorefinery.